


Про лошадок

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, где и как назгулы в Третью эпоху добывали себе чёрных лошадей. <br/>Warning: Стёб. Неканоничные назгулы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про лошадок

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи с разрешения автора позаимствованы из рассказа Tay Iceheart "Ремонт - дело тонкое".

_"Тёмный владыка как-то пытался купить у нас лошадей, но мы ему отказали. Тогда его орки стали красть лошадей, и всегда только чёрных, сегодня в табунах они редкость". (с) "Властелин колец"_  
  
\- Нет!!! - Четвёртая яростно замотала головой. - И не заставите!  
\- Повелитель приказал - на лошади, - наставительно сообщил Третий.  
\- В курсе! - Четвёртую перекосило не по-нуменорски. - Нет, я не понимаю, на кой балрог нам лошади?  
Видя, что Пятая уловила вопросительную интонацию и готовится выдать на-гора пачку параграфов и пунктов, Четвёртая предусмотрительно уточнила:  
\- Своими словами!  
Пятая временно заткнулась. Зато влез Первый:  
\- Пешком бегать будешь? От Мордора до Гондора?  
\- Зачем пешком? Берётся птер...  
\- Не берётся птер. Приказ - к западу от Андуина перемещаться наземными видами транспорта.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Из соображений секретности. Чтоб не настораживать противника.  
\- То есть, для маскировки? Чтоб никто не понял, что мы назгулы?  
\- Хотя бы и для маскировки, - подала голос Пятая.  
\- Чудесно! Наводя, значит, неудержимый ужас, и не имея внешнего облика, маскируемся под мирных жителей.  
\- А ты плащ надень, - посоветовал Второй. - Вот и будет внешний облик.  
\- Ну почему-у-у птера нельзя?  
\- Не ной. Орлы на западных границах активизировались.  
\- И что?  
Назгулы переглянулись. Пятая закатила глаза в потолок для лучшей цитируемости и заунывным голосом поведала:  
\- Командующий сказал в неофициальной обстановке - кто ещё раз спутает своего птера с Анкалагоном Чёрным и будет, э-э, в целях сохранения режима секретности доблестно защищаться от внезапно напавших превосходящих военно-воздушных сил противника...  
Третий скромно потупился.  
\- ...тот будет до конца эпохи перемещаться исключительно в пешем строю.  
Назгулы помолчали.  
\- Ладно, - нехотя сказала Четвёртая. - Давайте вашу зверюгу.  
\- Ха! Давайте!  
\- Что такое? - Четвёртая заподозрила новый подвох, и не зря: зверюгу ещё предстояло раздобыть. Конечно, в Мордоре хватало лошадей. Но назгул верхом на какой-нибудь гнедой или каурой кобыле - это несолидно. Чёрных, без единой отметинки, коней надо было искать аж в Рохане.  
\- Покупать? - уточнила Четвёртая, вызвав массовый притуп шипящего смеха. "Купить в Рохане" - эта мордорская поговорка была ненамного моложе самого Рохана. Ещё с тех времён, когда Повелитель пытался наладить нормальные товарообменные отношения. То есть, послал Второго заключать договор. Роханцы тогда не стали выбиваться из контекста и тоже послали Второго.  
Новой попытки так и не было; правда, Первый вызывался добровольцем, но Повелитель сказал, что время для террора ещё не настало. Поговорка пополнила собой богатый пласт фольклора, а сейчас, во тьме приказа "О транспортных средствах" она понемногу оборачивалась народной мудростью.  
  
\- Ага, покупать, - с самым серьёзным видом сказал Седьмой.  
\- И почём там, эти, лошади?  
\- Три подзатыльника пара. Сдачу можешь не брать.  
  
Девятый, которому было вверено командование экспедиционными силами в Итилиене, почесал лоб:  
\- Орки? Лошадь? Украсть? Могут, конечно. Тебе как, сырую или жареную? Живую? Не-е, это не могут. Нет, и привязанную не могут. Они их вообще-то сразу едят. А чтобы не ели, надо, чтоб с ними был командир. Я? Мне что, больше делать нечего? Ты? А зачем тогда тебе орки? Во-во, правильно, сама справишься. Через реку? Ну, придумай что-нибудь... Карту? Карту можно...  
  
Четвёртая стояла на берегу реки Изен и уныло смотрела на бегущую воду. По карте впереди был брод. Проверять лично, врёт ли карта на этот раз, как-то не хотелось. Четвёртая бросила в воду камешек. Потрясла головой - от жары, что ли, в ушах стоял какой-то странный шум. Или не в ушах, а в затылке. Или просто где-то позади...  
Обернувшись и неспешно обратив свой взор туда, где высокий берег смыкался с безоблачным небом, Четвёртая успела только услышать "Эй, с дороги" и вякнуть "Ашш назг..." - оттуда прямо на неё бежали лошади. Много лошадей. Очень много. И быстро. Очень быстро.  
\- Дура! - рявкнул табунщик, выхватывая Четвёртую из-под самых копыт.  
Бессмертие, надо сказать, провоцировало в назгулах чудовищный пофигизм и безалаберность. Иногда из-за этого возникали неприятные моменты. В основном - при написании очередной объяснительной на имя Командующего...  
\- Жить надоело? - орал табунщик. Потом заглянул под капюшон и орать перестал. И пальцы разжал.  
Не тут-то было - Четвёртая вцепилась в него изо всех сил. Вокруг были сплошные скачущие лошади, и падать не хотелось ни на них, ни между ними.  
\- Изыди, нечисть! - вопил роханец.  
\- Вот ещё! Как бы не так! - шипела Четвёртая. - Уже изош-ш-шла! Размечтался!

Табун прокатился через реку, а на этом берегу остались только двое на одной лошади.  
\- А они ничего, - заметила Четвёртая.  
\- Ч-чего?  
\- Даже красивые. И бегают быстро. Хотя птер всё равно быстрее. Они сильно глупые?  
\- Ч-чего?  
\- Понятно. В общем, мне такая нужна.  
\- Ч-чего?  
\- Лошадь. Одна штука. Здоровая, молодая, чёрная. Ясно?  
\- А-а-а ты х-хто?  
\- Не твоё дело.  
\- А дашь за неё чего? - табунщик немного успокоился и сразу обнаглел.  
\- Желание исполню, - лениво сказала Четвёртая.  
Видимо, от Арнора до Рохана эта хохма [1] ещё не добралась, и табунщик купился:  
\- Взаправду?  
\- А то! Жить хочеш-ш-шь? - поинтересовалась Четвёртая с нарочито заупокойными и ужасонагонными интонациями.  
Роханец побледнел и задрожал. Попытался что-то выговорить, но не смог.  
\- Кивни, если да, - сжалилась Четвёртая. - Вот и ладненько!  
  
Табунщик не стал говорить, что лошади у него необъезженные и не потерпят на себе гнусное создание тьмы. А Четвёртая в этом совершенно не разбиралась. Подсунутая заботливым, в кавычках, Девятым ременная упряжь оказалась от птера, и её пришлось, конечно, подгонять. А так - с точки зрения назгула, которому доводилось объезжать этих самых птеров, лошадь проще. В полтора раза. В среднем. Поскольку не пытается удрать от вас по воздуху, да и сбросить всадника может лишь с очень небольшой высоты.  
  
А табунщик, разумеется, клялся, что вороных лошадей воруют орки. А то кто ж ещё?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Анекдот, собссно.  
> Однажды Кхамул, Тень Востока, встретил отряд следопытов.  
> Арагорна с ними не было, потому назгул так и расхрабрился.  
> Следопыты тоже почти не испугались, а только спросили:  
> — К-кто ты? Как тебя зовут?  
> — Я Кхамул, Тень Востока. Я назгул… — был ответ.  
> Все следопыты посмотрели на самого умного следопыта.  
> — А я что? А я ничего… — сказал самый умный следопыт. – Ну, бесплотный дух. С Востока. Раб кольца. Джинн, наверное. Желания должен исполнять. Эй, ты желания исполняешь?  
> — А как же, — ответил назгул, — исполняю, по одному на брата. Жить хотите? Кто хочет — а ну, валите отсюда!!!  
> — А кто не хочет?  
> — С тем мы отдельно побеседуем…


End file.
